Party Freaks
by yami.moto.18
Summary: Yumi is a new dancer and she walks into a club one night where she meets the love of her life.


**Alright guys I need reviews I'll take anything. Yumi is my oc while Yuki is my rl hikari's. I know that there are grammar mistakes and I would love for you to tell me. Alright have fun and please review! ^^ We hope you like it.' Author**

**Party Freaks**

Yumi walked past a group of people huddled around a table as she made her way to the risen stage. There was already a girl dancing on stage when Yumi finally got there, she watched the way she danced around. When they met face to face the girl tried to show off in front of her. Yumi just smirked and said nothing as she crossed her arms. Yumi was a 18 year old dancer with a long slender but curvy body, lightly tanned skin with long black hair that flowed down to her hips. Her bangs were blonde and some of them spiked up wildly. At the ends of her hair the tips faded into a crimson color. Her eyes were sharp as she watched each move the other made her crimson eyes calculating but inviting. She wore a laced up black crop top that looked like a corset that stopped just below her bust line showing a big part of her flat stomach. She wore black cargo pants that hugged her hips and stopped just below her knees. She wore some black and white high top DC shoes. The girl came around to her again as the song changed, but this time she stepped on the stage as her new friend Ryo showed up beside her to take her small sweater. Ryo was a small white haired girl who couldn't hurt a fly...except for when she was really REALLY angry. Her girlfriend Akia was standing beside her holding her hand. She was muscled and broad chested. She was in no way small but she wasnt' too big either. How them two met Yumi couldn't remember.

The two girls circled each other on the stage looking each other up and down. The dancer then looked up at the DJ, and Yumi followed her gaze then gasped lightly. The DJ was a small girl who looked just like Yumi, she had on a black shirt that fell off one shoulder and a dark grey pair of skinny jeans on from what she could see. She had one head phone on her ear and nodded at the two and changed the song to In The Beginning by Zeds Dead. The beat was fast and Yumi watched as the other danced, slowly moving to the beat herself. The other danced trying to show off more and she blew kisses to the crowd. Yumi stood watching unimpressed with her but still smiling. She looked up at the DJ when it was her turn and she changed the song. The song started slow and she slowly bent back showing more and more of her flat toned abs then when the bass hit she jumped up and started dancing rhythmically to the beat popping to a pop. She went down in a spin and shot up grinning at the other.

She wiped off her shoulder and made a gesture and looked up at the DJ who was watching her closely as she walked around the edge of the stage and had the people scream for more as the other one danced. She walked up to her and they went face to face dancing for a bit and smiled at each other and shook hands. The crowd that had gathered screamed and cat called. Yumi looked up at the DJ who was making a motion for her to come up. Yumi walked up the many stairs of the dance club to get to the female DJ who was waiting patiently. Yumi reached the door and the two shook hands. "My name is Yumi." She smiled at the other and let go of her hand. "Names Yuki." She smirked and turned walking back to her mixer board, she pushed a button and turned to Yumi as a new song played and everyone started dancing even Yuki. Yumi watched her then started dancing herself. Yuki watched her the danced closer. "You know, I like the way you dance. It kinda looks a bit like belly dancing." Yumi looked at her and smiled. "Well where i'm from you kinda have to." Yumi slowly went down like she was humping the ground then flipped over and thrusted her hips up, she jumped up and danced around more with Yuki watching her with a gleam in her eyes. "Where are you from exactly?" Yumi looked at her. "Egypt." Yuki looked shocked. "And why did you decide to come here?" "My best friend Akia met her lover here and she said i needed to get away so i came." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down when her friends called her name. She waved at them and smiled big and they showed they were going to leave and she nodded. "Well." she mumbled. "I aint goin to their apartment tonight." Yuki overheard her and put her hand on Yumi's bare shoulder. "I might be a stranger but you can stay with me i have plenty of space." Yumi looked back at her and thought about it them smiled. "Thanks, i might be able to actually sleep. But there is one thing i hate sleeping alone." She blushed and looked down. Yuki stood there then turned Yumi around fully. "Yumi truth is..I-I like you, like LIKE you."Yumi blushed more and then smiled. "I do to." They hugged each other and kissed each others cheeks.

~A Few Months After~

Yumi woke with a start and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock then tried to roll over and snuggle more into Yuki. Yuki woke up when she heard the commotion and looked at the clock. "Yumi baby, its time to get up." Yumi whined but it was muffled by her a couple dates and making them official Yumi had moved in with Yuki, giving Ryo and Akia more room in the apartment. Yuki worked nights at the club and so did Yumi. Yumi had become one of the dancers and had even gotten Yuki on the stage with her. Akia had brought Ryo on the stage and the two danced together slow not noticing the world. Akia had proposed to Ryo a few weeks ago and the two were happily sated, they had yet to find a wedding date so they had Yumi and Yuki help them.

Yumi skipped up the stairs two at a time and pushed play on Party Trick by Chris Crocker and everyone started dancing. Yuki walked up the stairs a few minutes later and closed and locked the door. Yumi kept watching everyone have fun and she was forced to look away from the crowed and to Yuki who pulled her down slightly and kissed her deeply. Yuki pushed Yumi back against the wall as her hands trailed down Yumi's sides and she lightly squeezed Yumi's ass. Yumi arched and moaned into Yuki's mouth. Yuki swallowed it eagerly and then pulled away panting. She took the time to take in Yumi panting, those cheeks that were soft to the touch rosy red and those lips, those delicate plump lips that she couldn't stop kissing. Those scarlet eyes hidden behind soft eyelids. Her black long eyelashes laid against her reddish tan cheeks.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up soon! ^^**


End file.
